Cronicas de un Futuro Anunciado
by Lady Vegeta Brief
Summary: Trunks ha regresado al futuro, capsula corp esta de cabeza, Bulma ya no siente lo mismo por Yamcha...Algo o alguien ronda en la cabeza de Bulma despues de regresar de namek, lean plis, primerisa... este fic es de mi amiga Azalea,reviews plz...VxB...chap 4
1. Chapter 1

**CRÓNICAS DE UN FUTURO ANUNCIADO**

hola a todos, aclaro esta historia no me pertenece es de mi amiga Azalea, este es su primer fanfiction yo solo soy intermediaria entre ustedes y ella en esta historia... espero ke les guste ) ... esto nos haria muy feliz a mi amiga y a mi ya ke es nuestro primer bebe,jajaja (aunke ella se lleva todo el credito, ya ke ella lo escribio, jejeje)... esta historia es un VegetaBulma...

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de esta serie de Dragon Ball nos pertenecen, solo a su respectivo autor Akira-sensei.. esta historia se realizo sin ningun animo de lucro, solo para entreneter a todos nosotros...

bueno los dejo kon la historia...ahora a leer...**  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1. Sentimientos ocultos**

Pasaba una semana desde que el muchacho misterioso que viajó desde el futuro para advertirles de la llegada de los androides y con ellos, la tragedia……….

Era un día tranquilo en la Capsule Corp mientras los señores Brief daban de comer a sus mascotas cuando el dulce día se vio interrumpido por unas voces que procedían del interior de la vivienda, concretamente de la habitación de Bulma que, como una completa histérica se había cansado de su novio Yamcha ya que cuando más lo necesitaba siempre se ausentaba para tontear con chicas mas jovencitas, ya no podía contar con él ni para la único que los unía después de tantos años, el sexo. Pero algo raro rondaba la cabeza de la chica después de su vuelta del planeta namek, alguien había conseguido ocupar un pequeño sitio en su corazón, sin duda, era ese hombre tan misterioso y con una mirada fría, calculadora y tan penetrante, pero lo que más le llamo la atención de él, fue su indiferencia hacia ella; Bulma acostumbrada a tener a miradas de cientos de chicos que la piropeaban que no encontraba ninguna explicación para la reacción de su huésped cada vez que ésta se paseaba delante de él con muy poca indumentaria para llamar su atención, Vegeta hacía caso omiso a sus insinuaciones; solo conversaban cuando la máquina de gravedad se estropeaba o para reclamarle comida.

La habitación de Vegeta estaba siempre vacía pero la Sra. Brief se encargaba de suministrarle la ropa lavada y planchada, las toallas para la ducha, la limpieza del dormitorio, de todas maneras el chico era ordenado y minucioso, lo que fallaba era en lo cortés pues no le gustaba conversar ni relacionarse socialmente con ningún humano, se había quedado a vivir en aquella casa hasta que los androides llegaran a la Tierra y poder aniquilarlos pudiendo llegar a transformarse en súper Guerrero, con el duro entrenamiento que realizada diariamente; ésta es la explicación por la que no quería relacionarse.

Pese a su indiferencia, lo que sí era cierto, es que a él le gustaban las humanas, eran tan parecidas a las de su raza, quizás las terrícolas eran más femeninas, además de haber tenido una vida dónde la satisfacción para un príncipe era algo muy rutinario a no tener absolutamente nada; Así que algo rondaba sobre su mente.

Mientras Bulma de disponía a secarse con una toalla después de un relajante baño de sales, escucho una voz algo familiar, así que decidió abrir la puerta y allí estaba Vegeta reclamando más cyborgs para su entrenamiento, ésta que no salía de su asombro se limitó a observar su marcada figura ya que el príncipe sólo vestía unos short, y la muchacha solo asintió con la cabeza un poco ruborizada:

B: Para mañana los tendrás¿Necesitas algo más?

V¿Mujer porque no me los das hoy?, todavía no he acabado con mi entrenamiento

B: De verás Vegeta, no tengo tiempo, hoy tengo mucho trabajo.

V: Los quiero para hoy.

B: No va a poder ser

V: es una orden.

B: Tú no me das órdenes.

V:…… humana sabes que puedo aniquilarte ahora mismo.

B: No te tengo ningún miedo

V¿Crees que no sería capaz de matarte?

B: Hazlo.

En ese momento Vegeta se acercó a la joven con su distinguida mirada asesina y la agarró del brazo derecho para así atraerla hacia su rostro, la chica se asustó tanto que empezó a temblar y sus grandes ojos se clavaron en la mirada del guerrero, asombrada intentó zafarse pero no lo consiguió.

B: Suéltame bruto

V¿Quieres que siga?

B: No, no me hagas daño por favor, haré lo que me pidas….

V: Eso esta mejor

Las lágrimas de Bulma corrían por su bella cara cuando Vegeta se percató y la soltó:

V: No llores, mujer¡

B:…………………

V: Eres débil, no llores más..

B: Dejaré todo lo que estoy haciendo y me pondré con tus robots..

V. No es necesario…….. no te dañaría nunca, pero es que eres tan frágil y yo no se medir mis fuerzas…..

B: Sabes Vegeta, me gustaría…… quisiera que…….

V: Que quieres….. habla mujer

B: Que me llamaras por mi nombre y por favor, nunca ataques a mi familia haré lo que me pidas pero ellos son muy buenos contigo y no quiero que sufran ningún daño.

V:¿ Me estas pidiendo una tregua?

B: Llámalo como quieras pero prométemelo

V: Humanos llenos de sentimentalismo…..

B. Prométemelo

V: Ellos no tienen que pagar por tu desobediencia así que si tengo algún problema tú serás la responsable.

B: de acuerdo, ahora márchate de mi habitación

V: Tu no me das órdenes me iré cuando quiera

B: Márchate no ves que acabo de salir de darme un baño y tengo que vestirme solo me cubre el cuerpo ésta toalla o es que te vas a quedar a observarme…

V¿Y sí así fuera?

B: Márchate……

V: Creo que eso no es lo que quieres y lo sabes bien, podemos pasar un buen rato mujer estamos solos, tus padres se marcharon hace rato y le verdad, me agradaría mucho……

La joven no salía de su asombro, el príncipe le estaba proponiendo algo que ella deseaba desde que le conoció, como se iba a negar pero algo la ataba, ella tenía novio y desde hace muchos años, no le quería engañar, pero la tentación era mayor, deseaba experimentar el sexo con él. Así que se acercó al guerrero y le musitó al oído:

B: Vas a tener que poseerme a la fuerza, me resistiré y te puedo hacer daño….

V: - con una sonrisa muy pícara - ……..

B: Además, tengo novio……

V: Ese insecto…… como puedes salir con él…….

B: Él me quiere y me trata bien…… y además me va a defender de los androides se esta preparando muy duramente.

V: Si alguien te va a defender de esos robot ése soy yo, los mataré con mis propias manos cuando sea capaz de transformarme en súper guerrero… y entonces ya no me verás más, no te preocupes….. ahora regresemos a lo nuestro….. veo que quieres mucho a ese insecto, te dejaré en paz.

El joven se marchaba de la habitación de Bulma cuando fue interrumpido:

B: Espera, tengo algo que darte….

V: ……. Que quieres…..

B: Mírame…..

Vegeta se volteó, para su asombro la chica había tirado la toalla que cubría su hermoso cuerpo, dejando ver un panorama que agradaba al guerrero. En ese momento se acercó a él susurrándole:

B: Enséñame todo lo que eres capaz de hacerme…

V: No te arrepentirás mujer…..

* * *

Continuara...

Pliss dejen reviews...

Azalea amiga aki esta el primer capitulo, wiiiiiiiiiiii estoy felizzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez aki les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia espero ke les guste…. :)**

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de esta serie de Dragon Ball nos pertenecen (ke mas kisieramos nosotras, verdad Azalea!!!, jajaja) solo le pertenecen a su autor Akira-sensei… esta historia se realizo sin ningún animo de lucro, solo para entreneter a todos nosotros...

**CAPITULO 2: Falsas Esperanzas**

Pasaban las horas llegó la tarde y la noche, hasta el amanecer; al escuchar el despertador, la peliazul se levantó totalmente desnuda y sola en la cama que había sido refugio muchos placeres a lo largo de muchas horas, mientras se duchaba se sentía una mujer nueva había experimentado sensaciones nuevas e incluso se planteaba su relación con su novio puesto que ya no lo deseaba como hombre había notado un cambio. Debía asumir su responsabilidad.

En el jardín esperaba los Srs. Briefs con el desayuno preparado; la joven se acercó a tomar una taza de café junto a sus padres, fue allí donde observo que el príncipe ya estaba entrenando. Desde el jardín una voz conocida:

Y: Hola Bulma, ¿Qué tal?

B: Hola Yamcha

Sra. Brief: Buenos días joven

B: ¿Qué haces tan temprano? ¿Te has caído de la cama?

Y: Había quedado contigo ayer en la mañana.

B: …… Es cierto…. Pues espérame que me voy a arreglar…. ¿Dónde iremos?

Y: ¿Qué no te acuerdas? íbamos de viaje dos días a la playa.

B: …… pero tengo mucho trabajo hoy debo construirle a mi huésped más cibor para que me deje tranquila, creo que no me va dejar marchar sin que los tenga preparados.

Y: ¿Cómo?... por ese simio……. No me lo puedo creer…… todavía no entiendo que diablos hace aquí, debería haberse quedado muerto en Namek sólo te traerá problemas.

B: Déjale ya, que no ves que tiene que destruir a los androides que, te recuerdo que nos van a matar, además le invité a mi casa porque quise, y hasta ahora no me ha dado ningún problema.

Y: ¿Ahora le defiendes?... va a aniquilarte cuando termine todo esto y entonces ¿que harás?...

B: No creo que me mate

Y: Es un asesino, no lo recuerdas

B:……. Es cierto, pero hasta ahora no me ha hecho ningún daño y ha tenido muchas oportunidades.

Y: Es cuestión de tiempo, además dejemos de hablar de ese simio y haz las maletas que nos vamos.

B: No iré.

Y: ¿Por él?

B: Por mi, no quiero ir.

Y: ¿Sabes? me iré solo, no me costará mucho encontrar a alguien.

B: Ya estas tardando…….

Y: Ok, adiós

B: ¿Así? ¿Que de verdad te vas?

Y: hasta pronto querida, ah y que te vaya bien construyendo los cibor……..

Sra. Brief: Hola querido Yamcha, ¿Cómo estás?, quédate a comer un pastelito que he comprado esta mañana.

Y: ……….

Sra. Brief: Ah¡ hola hija, por cierto una cosa, sabes donde a dormido el apuesto Vegeta es que he ido a arreglarle la habitación y la de encontrado como la deje ayer.

La chica se ruborizo y miró hacia el suelo para después mirar hacia donde se encontraba el guerrero entrenando, y le contestó:

B: Y yo que sé donde duerme……. No me voy a preocupar por eso.

Y: ¿Qué te pasa Bulma? Te has puesto muy nerviosa….

Sra. Brief: ………. Hija cualquiera diría que ha dormido contigo….. si no estuviera casada y tuviera tu misma edad ése apuesto joven no iba a dormir solo.

B: …….mama……

Y:…… señora………. Bueno ya me marcho.

B: Yamcha te vas……… espera…………

Y: Me voy, ya nos veremos. Quédate tranquila no voy a ir de viaje me quedaré entrenando.

B: Hasta pronto…

Era mediodía cuando Bulma había terminado los cibor sólo quedaba recoger la sala y entregárselos a su huésped, se abrió la puerta del laboratorio, era Vegeta con una toalla rodeando de cuello:

V: Espero que éstos robot sean más resistentes.

B: Hola Vegeta, sí son más resistentes, me ha costado conseguirlos pero por fin…

V: Dámelos ya, tengo que marcharme a seguir entrenando.

B: Deberías de descansar algo.

V: Que te importa

B: Estúpido, solo me preocupo por ti.

V: No te he pedido que hagas eso

B: Anoche fuiste más amable conmigo

V: ……

B: Ya te puedes llevar los robots, ya que solo has venido a por ellos.

V: ¿A que otra cosa crees que puedo venir?

B: …….. Vegeta………..

La chica cabizbaja y triste se levantó para recoger de la sala sus instrumentos mientras el guerrero se llevaba sus codiciados robots de entrenamiento, salió de la sala sin articular ninguna palabra.

B: Vegeta………….. espera………

V: Dime…………..

B: ………………

V: Contesta me haces perder el tiempo

B: Me gusto mucho lo de anoche y espero que para ti haya sido algo más que sexo…

V: ¿Algo más?... mujer…. ¿Qué me estas pidiendo?...

B: Ya me entiendes……. Para mi significó algo más.

V:… Terrícolas….. por tener sexo contigo debo de sentir algo más por ti.

B: Tus palabras me hieren, sabes? Anoche fue algo muy especial, tú me gustas.

V: A mi también me agradas o… ¿Crees que me entrego con cualquier hembra que se me desnude? Y ahora déjame que prosiga con mi entrenamiento.

B: ……………….

La noche se acercaba y la joven científica se disponía a recostarse había sido un día muy atareado con sus nuevos proyectos y apenas descansaba, reflexionó sobre todo lo que sucedía con sus sentimientos, estaba muy liada, su corazón le reclamaba lo opuesto a lo que su mente le ordenaba; una y otra vez esos pensamientos negativos de haber sido utilizada como mujer vulgar.

Llegó la mañana y otra vez de vuelta al trabajo, el Sr. Brief. Reclamaba a su hija más atención en el trabajo ya que la veía un poco desmejorada y el rendimiento no era productivo así que decidió darle la mañana libre, y ésta, pensó en ir de compras para despejarse.

Vegeta salía de la cámara de gravedad en dirección al laboratorio para quejarse del rendimiento de los robots pues no le parecían muy eficaces así que decidió ir a reclamar otros, pensando que estaría Bulma, y así poder discutir pero cuando entró solo estaba el Sr. Brief:

V: ¿Y su hija?

Sr. B: le di la mañana libre ¿Qué querías?

V: Más robots

Sr. B: pues debes esperarte a que regrese ya que no estoy trabajando en un prototipo de nave nueva, más eficaz.

V:¿Cuándo vuelve?

Sr. B: Creo que después de almorzar, pero puedes ir a buscarla está en el centro comercial de la zona oeste.

V: No. Adiós.

Sr. B: Hasta luego joven.

En el centro comercial estaba Bulma comprando unos vestidos nuevos y ropa para Vegeta, estaba más animada, había logrado olvidar esa noche, mientras iba de tienda en tienda se encontró con Yamcha que casualmente estaba tomando un café con sus compañeros de equipo, así que decidió quedarse un rato más……. Almorzó y luego se distrajo con él y sus colegas de equipo, fueron a tomar un par de copas en un pub cercano, la chica estaba demasiado alegre y quiso aún beber más, cosa que a su novio no le pareció bien, pues ya era bastante alcohol en su cuerpo que decidió terminar con la fiesta:

Y: Es hora de irse Bulma

B: ¿Por qué? ¿ya? ….. no quiero

Y: Ya esta bien has bebido mucho

B: Pareces mi padre, vete tú, déjame tranquila

Y: Que impertinente, tenemos que irnos

B: Eres……. Un aguafiestas

Y: ah, si?, encima que me preocupo por ti.

B: Yo no te pedí nada. Ahora déjame en paz y márchate.

Y: te vas a arrepentir, niña consentida.

B: ¿Y que me vas hacer?

En ese momento el chico agarró a la joven del brazo y la obligó a montarse en su coche, ésta apenas podía resistirse y aceptó sin mucho agrado; el chico aparcó en el parking del apartamento de su casa dispuesto a pasar un rato muy agradable. La subió y la lanzó, un poco brusco, a su cama; ella se negó a mantener algo con su novio, recogió su bolso y ase marchó utilizando una cápsula se las suyas y como pudo llegó hasta su casa, ya era muy tarde, pero la borrachera aún duraba en el cuerpo de la joven, aparcó como pudo y salió del coche con sus compras. El vestido lo llevaba un poco arrugado después de la pelea para zafarse de su novio, se dio cuenta e intentó colocárselo bien. Llegó a la casa y soltó las bolsas en el recibidor de malas maneras, se dirigió a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, justo en el quicio de la puerta se encontraba una figura conocida para ella…

**Contunuara……………….**

Gracias por sus reviews…..

Kili27: hola….psss la verdad yo tampoco me kreia a Vegeta diciendo tales kosas, jejeje, pero bueno ya sabrás komo es nuestro adorado príncipe, en el transcurso de este fic, psss si para el todos son unos insectos, jejeje y mas Yamcha (según su punto de vista vrdd)…y tmb por lo mismo, detesta a Goku y su sentimentalismo… (Dicho con sus propias palabras, "Kakkaroto eres una deshonra para la raza Saiyayin")…

Mikiaome: jajaja hola psss ni ke decir somos una enteras pervertidas, jejeje (ni modo Azalea nos descubrieron, jajaja), nos alegra ke te haya gustado el principio..y espero ke este segundo capitulo tmb te haya gustado… y no te preocupes "cero cuernos" es solo amor…( peace and love, brother…)…

**Please dejen Reviews……..**

**Nota: esta historia es de mi amiga Azalea… (Aza TKM)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya estamos de vuelta………..**

**Aki les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia espero ke les guste…. :)**

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de esta serie de Dragon Ball nos pertenecen (ke mas kisieramos, verdad Azalea!!!, jajaja) solo le pertenecen a Akira-sensei…

**CAPITULO 3: Tentaciones Amargas**

V: Te he esperado toda la tarde

B: Ah, ere tú. ¿Para que me estabas esperando?

V: Mis robots no están listos y necesito entrenar con ellos mañana.

B: ……………………….

V: ¿Es que no me oyes?

B: Estoy demasiado contenta como para enfadarme contigo y mucho menos discutir, he pasado una tarde genial… hacía tanto tiempo que no me divertía así…

V:………………………

B: Para mañana en la tarde tendrás tus robots, ahora déjame tranquila.

V: He esperado suficiente, no esperaré más terrícola para mañana por la mañana los quiero terminados.

B:- con un gesto de burla- Lo que tu digas cariño.

V: ¿Te ríes de mí?

B: ….. ¿Eso piensas?

El joven se acercó a Bulma y le susurró:

V: Nadie se ríe de mí, así que vas a aprender a obedecer, ya que por las buenas no quieres…. Será a la fuerza.

B: ¿Me vas a pegar?, hazlo pero déjame bien muerta para no tener que verte la cara de sucio asesino que tienes, además eres un simio sin educación, mucho príncipe…… y luego dejas mucho que desear.

La joven notó cada vez más furioso al guerrero que la sostenía del brazo cada vez más fuerte, pero él no supo reaccionar ante esas acusaciones y se limitó a observarla fríamente a los ojos. Así que la peliazul se zafó del brazo del muchacho para poder despojarse de su vestido y quedar totalmente en ropa interior, lucía un espectacular cuerpo para el cual, el chico quedó perplejo, contestándole la joven:

B: Quiero sentirte como aquella noche.

V: Mujer……. ( él se había dado cuenta que la chica estaba borracha)

B: llévame a mi habitación….. por favor….. te necesito.

V:………………

B:¿Ya no te agrado?

V: Mujer creo que has bebido demasiado.

El muchacho la cogió entre sus brazos y la acercó a su dormitorio dejándola en la cama e intentó irse, cuando la chica lo abrazo por detrás y le musitó:

B: Quédate……… Te necesito…. Esta noche

V: Sé que estas bajo los efectos del alcohol así que me marcharé y mañana nos vemos cuando tengas los robots terminados, ahora tápate, por favor.

B: Vale, sé que he bebido pero yo te deseo igual ahora que cuando no bebo.

V: ¿Quieres que me quede?

B: ……… Quédate……. Esta noche.

Vegeta mirando de reojo la puerta de la habitación de la chica, alcanzó a cerrarla. Él no dijo nada solo un silencio profundo hasta acercarse a la chica y agarrar sus brazos contra la cama y posándose encima de ella, le musitó:

V: Espero que no te arrepientas mañana cuando vuelvas con el insecto de tu novio.

B: Eso no es asunto tuyo.

V: Veo que él no te deja satisfecha…… lógico un terrícola tan débil.

B: Suéltame…… si vas a seguir hablando de él, prefiero que me dejes en paz……suéltame.

V: Demasiado tarde………

El príncipe agarró más fuerte a Bulma contra la cama y la despojó de su ropa interior para lo que la joven no le puso mucha resistencia entregándose como la última vez que estuvo con él.

**Continuara………**

Ojala y les haya gustado este capitulo……

**Please dejen Reviews……..** **Son muy importantes para nosotras………**

**Nota: esta historia es de mi amiga Azalea… **

**Gracias por sus reviews……**

**kili27:** psss si Vegeta es bastante malo kon la pobre de Bulma, pero ten por seguro ke obtendrá su recompensa, jejeje (kien no kon ese bombon, buaaaaaaa yo tambien kiero a Veggie conmigo………lo kiero para mi…)…nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo (espero!!! jejeje)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!!! Aki estamos de nuevo kon este kapitulo, esperamos ke les guste…**

**Bueno, psss komo ustedes ya saben esta historia es de mi amiga Azalea, yo solo la hago llegar hacia ustedes…**

**Ya saben lo de siempre, no!!!**

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball nos pertenecen (ke mas kisieramos, verdad Azalea!!!, jajaja) solo le pertenecen a Akira-sensei…

* * *

**CAPITULO 4. Mutua Atracción**

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se despertó con un dolor de cabeza tremendo se disponía a entrar en la ducha cuando observó algo que le llamo la atención tenía marcas en el cuello, parecía que el guerrero se había puesto cariñoso y ella no se había percatado en el acto, le preocupaba si su novio se daría cuenta así que pensó en colocarse un pañuelito a juego con su vestido y pasar desapercibida; pero antes de la ducha se asomó a ves si su apuesto amante estaría entrenando, efectivamente, se encontraba en su amada cámara de gravedad.

En el jardín, esperaba su novio desayunando pastelitos de la Sra. Briefs., ansiaba el momento de encontrarse con la joven para pedirle perdón por lo sucedido la tarde anterior, él casi la obliga a tener relaciones con él, y se sentía un poco mal. Cuando la chica se acercaba hasta donde estaban sus familiares y su novio, sonriendo:

B: Hola Papa, mama hola Yamcha.

Y: ……… Que guapa te has puesto hoy y que bien se te ve

B¿Debería estar mal?

Y: No para nada cielo, solo es que me sorprendes

Sra. Brief: Hola pequeña, desayuna con nosotros

B: vale, gracias. ¿Y Vegeta?

Sra. Brief: Él desayuno hace lo menos dos horas, y se dirigió a su nave a entrenar.

De repente una fuerte explosión se oyó desde la cámara de gravedad, todos salieron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Vegeta lleno de escombro, en especial, Bulma asustada y temiéndose lo peor lo agarró y lo atrajo hacia sí pudiendo observar que aún estaba con vida:

B: Eres un inconciente, te vas a matar.

V: Suéltame mocosa. Se desmayó y cayó al suelo.

B: Ayúdame Yamcha

Y: Pero…… bueno lo haré por ti.

Llegó el doctor y le recetó unos medicamentos y reposo durante días, la joven no se separó de él ni un momento. Yamcha optó por marcharse a entrenar ya que su novia lo ignoraba.

Pasaron casi dos días y Vegeta se despertó, y observó a su derecha a una Bulma dormida en el escritorio de la habitación. Eso le agradó y pensó que quizás esa chica era especial para él.. Regresó de sus pensamientos, se levantó con sumo cuidado y abandonó la habitación para irse a entrenar, sin que la chica se diese cuenta.

Unas horas más tarde la joven se despertó y se percató que Vegeta ya no estaba en la cama, se asustó bastante y se dirigió al monitor de la cámara de gravedad y le regañó, desesperando al guerrero que no tardó en contestarle que le dejara tranquilo y que si quería vencer a los androides debía no interrumpirle su entrenamiento. Esa respuesta tranquilizó a la joven, al ver que se había recuperado.

Los días pasaban cada vez más rápido, todo seguía igual, Vegeta se pasaba todo el día entrenando, Yamcha apenas entrenaba y se dedicaba a buscar una explicación por la cual Bulma había decidido romper la relación sentimental. Cansado de las mismas excusas optó por no seguir intentándolo y durante un período muy largo no visitó a la joven.

Bulma a su vez, solo se sentía sola a la hora de ir a las compras, al cine, al restaurante,…. Era hay donde se acordaba de su exnovio, pero por lo demás, estaba muy bien con su nueva vida, tenía tiempo para ayudar a su padre en el laboratorio y eso era reconfortable, pasar largas horas en su adorable trabajo, y también se sentía algo afortunada cuando llegaba la noche y se recostaba, pero ya no lo hacía sola sino que compartía su cama con Vegeta, era lo único que les unía, y el joven también se encargaba de recordárselo. Pero eso no le importaba a ella porque sabía que en el fondo de su corazón significaba algo para él, aunque siempre estuvieran discutiendo, peleando parecía que tenían el mismo carácter, eran muy cabezotas.

Acercándose la noche, la joven terminó de ducharse y tapada con una diminuta toalla buscó su camisón turquesa que tanto de gustaba y mientras se lo colocaba un observador príncipe divisaba su futura presa:

V: No creo que te dure mucho puesto…

B: Hola Vegeta¿Cómo estas?

V: Mujer hablas mucho – Acercándose a la joven por detrás apartó su cabellera y besó su cuello-

B: No me llames mujer y déjame. –Se apartó bruscamente-

V¿Qué haces?

B: Primero hasta que no me llames por mi nombre no te contestaré y mucho menos me acostaré contigo, estoy harta de que me trates como tu concubina.

V¿Creí que entre nosotros estaba todo dicho, anoche por lo menos lo tenías claro¿Qué te ocurre hoy?, ah ya ¿Has vuelto con el insecto ese?

B: Estúpido. –Le dio una bofetada-. No solo vivo para satisfacerte.

V¿Ah no?, Mírate, estas junto a una raza superior a la tuya, que va a aniquilar a los androides para que no puedan destruir a éste planeta y … ¿así me lo pagas?.

B: Solo quieres sexo de mí¿verdad?, nunca seré algo más tuyo¿no es cierto?, y cuando destruyas a esos androides te marcharás, y te olvidarás de mí, de lo nuestro, de éste planeta. Contesta –La joven le miraba a los ojos cuando se le saltaron unas lágrimas mientras era fielmente escuchada por el príncipe-

V: Eres preciosa, me agrada verte cuando te molestas conmigo.

B¿Te parece gracioso?. Márchate

V: Mujer no hables tanto. –El joven sujetó a la chica por la cadera y la lanzó con sumo cuidado a la cama mientras con la otra mano arrancaba la ropa en contra de su voluntad

B: Eres un salvaje.-La chica no quería que parara así que se limitó a intentar zafarse sin mucho ahínco.-

V: Sé que te gusta.

B: …………….- La chica pensó para sí misma: A mi lo único que me gustas eres tú, me importas y por eso quiero tenerte aunque solo sea en la cama.

V: Eres tan frágil que me cuesta mucho limitar mis fuerzas para no herirte, te ves indefensa y eso me excita, eres mi punto débil.

B: Hazme sentir tuya, como cada noche.

**Continuara………….**

* * *

**Plissss dejen sus Reviews……….**

* * *

**Contestando Reviews...**

**Nami-Haruno:** jejeje si somos algo crueles... lo dejamos en lo mas emocionante, pero es para ke se keden con ganas y lo sigan leyendo (jajaja plan kon maña)...nos aegra ke te guste la historia y psss esta tambien es de mis parejas favoritas (a mi a Karen-chan en lo personal la pareja de Trunks-Pan no me agrada mucho ya ke Trunks es "Mio", jejeje ke posisivo se ve eso)...espero y te haya gustado este capitulo...

**ChelseaInc: **Gracias por la felicitacion, Mi amiga Azalea y yo te agradecemos el ke te des el tiempo para leer esta historia...y psss si ese jueguito ke hay entre ambos es bastante "Interesante" (wiiiiiii tambien son mis suegros, jejeje), si te comprendo, esos momntos de silencio ke hay entre ellos de verdad ke son muy buenos, jajaja me rei mucho kon eso de "haciendo la tarea", psss si ke la hacen y eso es muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy bueno, ya ke asi nacera mi papacito precioso de Trunks (I love you baby)...nos leemos luego, espero y te guste el kapitulo...(ten por seguro ke pronto subire una nueva historia de mi kedidisima amiga Azalea, esta buenisima!!!)...saluditos...ke lo disfrutes...

**kili27: **jejeje si kreo ke somos muchas las ke babeamos kon el papacito de Vegeta (es ke es tan perfecto e intrigante ke deslumbra, es todo un bombonzaso)...nos seguimos leyendo...hasta prontito...


	5. La Extension de Nuestras Vidas

**Kon-nichiwa a todos….**

** Disculpen por la tardanza, es ke e estado un poko ocupada, pero aki les dejo el capitulo final de esta historia…en verdad espero ke les guste…**

**Bueno, psss komo ustedes ya saben de sobra esta historia es de mi keridisima amiga Azalea, yo solo la hago llegar hacia ustedes…**

**Ya saben lo de todo el tiempo!!!**

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball nos pertenecen (para nuestra mala suerte, porke sino ya hubiesemos secuestrado a Vegeta y a Trunks, jejeje) solo le pertenecen a Akira-sensei…

* * *

**CAPITULO 5:**

** LA EXTENSION DE NUESTRAS VIDAS**

**  
**

Era la hora de almorzar y la comida estaba servida en la mesa, la Sra. Brief le sirvió de comer a todos menos a Bulma, ya que se negó, decía que se encontraba con fatiga; gesto por el cual no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Sra. Brief: Hija ¿por que no quieres comer¿No te gusta lo que guisé hoy?

B: No es eso mama, no me encuentro muy bien, iré a mi dormitorio a descansar.

Sra. Brief: Llamaré al médico para que te examine.

B: No hace falta, seguro que cuando despierte estaré mejor.

V: Tienes muy mal aspecto.

B: Lo sé. Me marcho.

Sra. Brief: Apuesto Vegeta, mi hija últimamente no come mucho¿sabes si le pasa algo?

V: No lo sé.- El joven notó algo cambiada a la chica, estaba muy cansada y llevaban cinco noches sin tener sexo, en ella, era raro ya que siempre lo buscaba, ya fuera en la cámara de gravedad, en la ducha, en la cocina cuando sus padres salían de vacaciones e incluso en el jardín. Así que decidió dejarla dormir y preguntarle en la noche o cuando se despertara.

En el dormitorio, Bulma ya descansada se levantó para ir a buscar el número del doctor y llamarle para concertar una cita y así poder examinarla mejor; se arregló, solo disponía de 1 hora, y la consulta estaba un poco lejos por lo que debía de apurarse, corrió hasta el jardín, saco del bolsillo una cápsula con un coche aéreo y voló tan rápido como pudo.

En la consulta del Doctor:

Dr.: Hola querida Bulma, debo de sacarte sangre para ver el problema del que me hablaste por teléfono, aunque tengo ya una posibilidad de saber que te pasa.

B¿Es grave¿Qué me ocurre? Llevo cinco días con mareos, vómitos, sé que algo me ocurre.

Dr.: Con ésta cantidad de sangre es suficiente, espera aquí 15 minutos, no te preocupes tanto.

-Pasaron 10 minutos cuando el médico volvió a llamar a Bulma-

B: Dígame doctor¿Estoy muy grave?

Dr.: Estáis muy bien los dos.

B¿Cómo?

Dr.: Estas embarazada –Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven pero a la vez la noticia le agradó-

B¿Embarazada?

Dr.: Sí, estas de 1 mes y medio. Debes guardar reposo.

B: Tengo una personita dentro, que lindo, muchas gracias.

Dr.: Debes ir al ginecólogo cuanto antes.

B:-la joven acariciaba su vientre y se decía para sí misma-: Te voy a cuidar mucho, siento mucho amor por ti y ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia hace unos momentos, eres mi pequeña personita. Adiós Dr. Gracias.

Dr.- Hasta pronto Bulma.

En la Capsule Corp. Llegaba una Bulma diferente, cambiada, esta muy feliz e ilusionada, iba a ser madre y eso la motivaba para planificar un futuro, pero debía resolver algo, tenía que hablar con el padre del bebe, quería compartir su preciado secreto, buscó a Vegeta por la cámara de gravedad y allí lo encontró. Le llamó varias veces por el monitor, éste la ignoraba, hasta que harto del comportamiento de la joven decidió abrirle la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, molesto miró a Bulma:

V: Sabes que no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy entrenando ¿Qué quieres?

B: Tengo que decirte algo importante.

V: Me vas a decir como puedo transformarme en un súper guerrero como Kakaroto.

B: Algo mucho más importante.

V¿Más importante que eso? No hay nada más importante para mí.

B: Escúchame primero…….

V: Habla

B: -Bulma se acercó a guerrero cogió su mano y se la puso en el vientre suyo- Estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebé.

V: Mujer¿me estas diciendo que voy a ser padre?

B: Si. –Bulma sujetó más fuerte la mano del príncipe-

V: Eres muy especial para mi. Pero aún no acepto la idea de un hijo

B: Sé que aprenderás a quererlo, confía en mí.

V: Bulma, quiero que sepas que no soy como los demás humanos, yo no muestro mis sentimientos en público, si tengo que decirte algo te lo diré a ti¿De cuanto tiempo estas embarazada?

B: Un mes y medio.

V: Tengo pensado irme a entrenar al espacio para poder transformarme en súper guerrero ya que aquí no puedo, tú me distraes mucho, pero te prometo que volveré antes que nazca el bebe. –El joven seguía acariciando el vientre de la muchacha-

B¿Cuándo te vas?

V: Mañana.

B: Te voy a preparar la nave de suministros de víveres, ropa, y suficiente energía de combustible, pero ten cuidado, quiero que estés vivo para cuando nazca nuestro bebe.

V: Se cuidarme y además no me protejas tanto. –El muchacho se acercó al rostro de Bulma y le besó en la mejilla- Eres tan molesta…..

B: El médico me ha mandado reposo, debo descansar, nos vemos en la noche.

V:…………-Como me sorprende cada día más esta joven y porque me sentiré tan atraído por ella, qué es lo que tiene que me hace sentir tan bien cuando la miro, se me esta pegando el sentimentalismo de los humanos, debo de marchar mañana mismo sin falta-

Pasaron unas horas y la familia entera estaba informada del nuevo miembro Brief, los abuelos estaban muy contentos. Pero la que más contenta estaba era la futura mama, ansiaba de saber el sexo del bebe, pero se la veía bastante agotada y se quedó dormida en la cama que compartía con su pareja, para cuando éste fue a dormir se la encontró tan plácida que no quiso despertarla y optó por dormir también. Por la mañana, antes de partir, besó a Bulma y marchó con su nave, ésta solo se enteró del beso que Vegeta le dio. Ella sabía que era el momento de su partida y no sabría nada de él hasta pasado siete meses y medio.

Pasaron los meses, llegaba el momento del nacimiento del pequeño, ya sabía que iba a ser varón, y se encontraba en la sala de paritorio junto a sus padres, fue todo muy rápido, las enfermeras, sorprendidas de la cola del bebe optó por cortársela con el consentimiento de la madre, que gozaba de ver a su pequeño como chillaba.

En la Capsula Corporación, descansaba una Bulma que amamantaba a el bebe mirándole la cara, era el mismo retrato que su pareja, pero los ojos eran de ella, mientras pensaba dónde estaría su pareja no oficial, todavía no había regresado del espacio y eso la preocupaba, en realidad no lo estaba extrañando tanto, todo su amor estaba concentrado en su bebe, en la extensión de su vida.

El tiempo transcurría con normalidad, hasta que pasados justo cuatro meses volvió el príncipe al que hasta meses atrás había sido su hogar, la joven descansaba en el dormitorio con el pequeño y no se percató de la presencia de su pareja, por lo que siguió hablando al pequeño:

B: Trunks, será tu nombre –La joven miraba al pequeño con ternura mientras lo amamantaba-

V: Tiene mucha hambre –Le preguntó apoyado al quicio de la puerta mientras miraba a una Bulma sorprendida.

B: Hola Vegeta… que sorpresa ya estas con nosotros.

V¿Es varón?-El príncipe se acercó a ver a su primogénito se sorprendió al ver el parecido tan enorme que tenía con él e incluso sonrió.

B: Si es un hombrecito y se parece a ti mucho aunque el color de los ojos es mío. ¿Te alegras de vernos?

V: Mujer… veo que sigues como siempre, como me haces esas preguntas tan tontas; tengo que decirte algo, escúchame bien, he podido lograr transformarme un súper guerrero –El guerrero miraba a su pareja e hijo y acercándose le acaricio el rostro a la joven madre –Gracias a ti, me has ayudado.

La chica no salía de su asombro, Vegeta le había dado las gracias, quizás ella significaba algo más que un juguete para divertirse, pero tampoco quería hacerse muchas ilusiones ya que llegar hasta el corazón del príncipe no era muy fácil, cada vez que le pedía una muestra de amor, éste solo la ignoraba o cambiaba de tema, por estas cosas, ella forjó un muro entre los dos para no tener que recriminarle nada. Optó por contentarse y dejarle hablar.

B: Me parece bien que hayas conseguido lo que fuiste a solucionar.

V: Seré el más fuerte y podré aniquilar a los androides.

B. Me alegro, ahora te prepararé algo de comer, tendrás mucha hambre.

V: Espera, quería decirte algo.

B: Dime

V¿Cómo se llama el pequeño?

B: Trunks¿Te gusta?

V: Trunks, ya emite una fuerza superior a la de cualquier terrícola, se nota no es un humano –El príncipe se acercó a la joven y acarició su cara-.

B: Quiero que te quedes con nosotros

V: Veo que sigues igual que siempre, debo de quedarme tengo que aniquilar a las androides.

B: -la joven con el rostro triste de escuchar esas palabras tan vacías de sentimientos le contestó: Haz lo que quieras, como siempre. Yo me quedaré cuidando a mi pequeño, que es lo que más amo.

**---------------------------------FIN------------------------------------**

* * *

**NOTA:** En verdad espero ke esta historia les haya gustado, y les agradecemos a todos aquellos ke nos dejaron un review…de verdad, muchas gracias!!!...Y ademas le agradezco mushisimo a mi kerida amiga del alma Azalea por crear estas historias ke nos fascinan a todos nosotros, para ella mis mas grandes y mejores deseos, un abrazote para ella…

ahora a los reviews... 

**Kili27: **psss si komo tu misma lo dijiste, aunke sea solo en animes existen nuestros papuchos perfectos, pero ke mas da, soñar no cuesta nada, jejeje….y mas kon una imaginación tan perversa y pervertida, jajaja…(la verdad es ke no nos podemos kejar kon estos bombonzazos, y no importa ke solo sean animes, jejeje)…

**SAMANTHA DARLIAN:** nos alegra ke te haya gustado la historia, espero ke este ultimo kapitulo también te guste…

**Hentai-Shunga:** jejeje pues si!!! Estos dos no se andan kon rodeos, ellos a lo ke van… nos alegra ke te guste eso (kreeme a mi también me gusta, jejeje)…espero ke este capitulo también te guste…sayonara…

**Arigato a todos…**


End file.
